Pups Save the Hippos
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= - Italian= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Alex and a baby hippo | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 31, 2016 May 3, 2016 September 4, 2016 September 5, 2016 October 14, 2016 November 6, 2016 | writer = Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Apollo" | next = "Pups Save Daring Danny X"}} "Pups Save the Hippos" is the second segment of the 7th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Zuma feels left out when he cannot assist in a mission involving a trio of circus hippos. The pups spring into action when three hippos knock down a circus tent. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta (cameo) *Alex Porter *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al (cameo) *Raimundo *Daisy *Baby hippos *Precious' owner (cameo) Circus ringmaster Raimundo is back in Adventure Bay for another performance, this time, he's brought the hippo family of Daisy and her babies to perform. However, when he demonstrates their dancing, complete with music and maracas, the vibrations from when they jump brings down the trapeze, threatening to bring down the big top as well, forcing Raimundo to call Ryder for assistance. As Ryder calls the pups, Marshall ends up riding a unicycle all the way back to the Lookout with a maraca, crashing into the other pups who are waiting in the elevator. As the elevator heads up, the pups practice the hippo conga before being suited up. Once topside, Ryder passes out orders. However, once he's done, Zuma is the only one who is not needed, and though disappointed, he is okay with it. The rest of the team deploys, and heads to the circus tent to begin repairing the trapeze. Outside, Alex Porter is with the hippos, but he is so excited to see them do their conga again, that he soon encourages them to perform it again when he starts up the music and grabs the maracas. However, when they break down part of their pen, Alex realizes the pups are still working repairs on the trapeze and leads them away into town. His actions are not left unnoticed, as Zuma is alerted to his actions when the hippos' vibrations when they stomp alert him at the Lookout. Checking the periscope, he sees what's going on and alerts Ryder, but with the rest of the pups busy with the big top, it is up to Zuma to catch up to Alex and stop him. As Zuma catches up to Alex, it is not long before the vibrations cause some trouble, and Alex is flipped up onto Daisy's back. However, when Daisy and her babies are about to stomp again, it is at the same time as when Farmer Al's passing pickup truck backfires loudly, spooking Daisy, causing her to buck Alex off her back and take off in a panic with her babies right behind her. Zuma catches Alex, but then sees the panicked hippos heading straight for a rickety old bridge called Rickety Ridge Bridge that won't be able to handle the hippos' vibrations in their panicked state. Back with Raimundo, the trapeze is soon repaired, and as the pups enjoy themselves, Zuma calls Ryder to tell him of the situation with Daisy and her babies. Raimundo is deeply concerned for his circus animals, but Ryder assures him they will get Daisy and her babies back in time for the show. Taking Rubble with him, Ryder goes after the hippos. Once they catch up, it is clear that the hippos are still too fast for the team. Even an attempt to slow them down by placing an old hollow log in the middle of the road can't slow down Daisy in her frightened state. However, it is then that they remember that Daisy and her babies love water lilies. If they can put some in front of the hippos, it should calm them down completely. Arriving at the old bridge well ahead of the hippos, Zuma catches some with his buoy, and is able to drop them on the road right in front of the bridge just in time. Seeing the lilies immediately brings Daisy and her babies to a stop and calms them down, allowing Ryder to take them back to Raimundo. Soon the show is about to begin, but Mayor Goodway hesitates when she brings up the hippos and their stomping, but Raimundo reveals that Ryder thought of that. As Daisy and her babies emerge this time, they are revealed to be equipped with pillows tied to the bottom of their feet, thereby absorbing the vibrations when they stomp, and allowing the show to go on. As an added bonus, for his help with saving the hippos, Zuma is allowed to lead Daisy and her babies in their conga. Soon, the rest of the pups join in, and the episode ends as they pull off the inevitable kick, but this time, thanks to the pillow shoes, there is no earthquake that results when it happens. *Raise up the pole back into position . *Hold the pole in place. *Re-attach every thing. + *Raise the crossbar. *Stop Alex from leading the hippos. *Go with Ryder to block the hippos from going to Rickety Ridge Bridge. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Pups Make a Splash DVD.jpg|link=Pups Make a Splash (DVD)|''Pups Make a Splash'' PAW Patrol The Friendship Day & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Friendship Day|''The Friendship Day'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille À l'abordage ! DVD.jpg|link=À l'abordage !|''À l'abordage !'' Psi patrol Pieski na urlopie DVD.jpg|link=Pieski na urlopie|''Pieski na urlopie'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Hippos' Pages Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Skye is a first responder (S3) Category:Chase is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S3) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Alex is on the title card Category:All pups are used Category:Raimundo calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S3) Category:Hippos are on the title card Category:2016 Episodes Category:Alex needs rescuing